Eos Arcturus
“For the High Goddess Celestine!” ―Eos Arcturus is a character in the Cross Crisis Series, having appeared in Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020, Chou Super Robot Wars and Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds – Ultimate Edition. He is the powerful, noble and honorable ruler of the kingdom of Feoh in Eostia and father to the beautiful princess knights Alicia Arcturus and Prim Fiorire. Appearance Eos is a middle-aged man with a good muscular figure, ocean blue eyes and long white hair. In his paladin armor, he wears a black base uniform with white outlines, black fingerless gloves, dark gray pants and blue metallic boots with gold outlines. He is armed with a blue paladin armor with golden extensions and decorations, including a golden eagle with a red-jeweled cross on the breastplate and two wings extruded from the back. A white long flowing cape also comes from the armor. Personality Though zealous and weathered, Eos' eyes show kindness and wisdom. He deeply loves his family and his kingdom, willing to do anything to protect them. He believes that the love of a king should be for his people and nation, but regrets that violence is the only way to solve some problems. Possessing a rich, commanding voice and great physical strength, Eos is also capable of gentleness and compassion, though he does not suffer fools nor tolerate treason and chaos. He is the epitome of the paladin warrior — a mighty foe to his enemies and a bastion of hope to his friends and allies. Background Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020 Chou Super Robot Wars & Project X Zone 3 Arsenal Jehu Shalayim * Height: 36.7 meters * Weight: 150 tons * Pilot(s): Eos Arcturus The is one of the more ancient weapons of the arsenal of Ze Balmary Empire, being as old as the Bemidoban, if not slightly older. Originally built to be premier weapon of the heads of the Balmarian royal families, only one has been constructed before it was stolen during a coup, which resulted in it being accidentally sent into another universe, into the world of Eostia. After Eos escapes from the mercenaries thanks to his daughters' allies, he finds the Jehu Shalayim exhumed from the ground by a battalion of Black Dogs led by the Mortadella brothers, planning to be used by Volt to crush any further resistance. But before any progress could be done, Eos hijacked the Jehu Shalayim and fled with the mecha before they could figure out who the culprit is. Stats Attacks Empyrean Jehu Shalayim * Height: 55 meters * Weight: 280 tons * Pilot(s): Eos Arcturus The upgraded form of the Jehu Shalayim, the is the ultimate product and combination of Balmarian technology and Eostian magic. Stats Attacks Theme Eos' character and battle theme in all three games he appear in is "The King's Love is For His People ~Eostia Mix~". Quotes “Celestine's light is with us. We shall not falter.” ―Eos Arcturus “I dearly hope that there's a special place in Hell waiting for you, Beasley.” ―Eos Arcturus Gallery Trivia * In keeping with the theme of naming Balmarian figures after Hebrew terms and Biblical words, the Jehu Shalayim is named Jehu, one of the kings of Israel mentioned in the Old Testament, and "Yerushalayim", the Hebrew name of Jerusalem, the capital of the Israel and considered one of the holiest cities in the world. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Allies